


Sharp as an Arrow

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ashe has archery practice with Claude.





	Sharp as an Arrow

It's odd really, that he'd be stuck with Claude of all people to practice his archery skill with. Not that it was a chore since he was honored to be able to learn what he could from Claude. It wasn't really a mystery as to why Byleth had paired them together in practice when he was in the presence of the academy’s best archer.

.. Though it was rather intimidating to be alone with the Golden Deer house leader when he was nothing but a mere commoner. But if their teacher thought it'd benefit the both of them he was in room to question the order.

“Your form was a little tense.” Claude says as calm as ever who smiles with ease. It's hard for Ashe to relax around someone like Claude and he's sure if he had to practice with Edelgard he'd be the same way. But Claude’s eyes never left him from the moment Byleth told them to practice together. Even when Ashe wasn't looking at him he could feel his stare.

Did he always have to be so observant?

“Sorry, I'll work on it.” Ashe doesn't meet Claude’s eyes, but offers a small smile instead. Expecting him to lay off, it takes Ashe by surprise when Claude inserts himself into his personal space without a care in the world. Ashe doesn't really know what to do nor say about the sudden closeness. Not even Dimitri got that close to him before in practice.

“Seriously you're gonna end up having your own arrow bounce back at you if stand there like a board.” If his tone wasn't evident on how he found humor in the situation then the laugh followed afterwards was. Either he was an easy target to tease or Claude was laid back enough to be able to say such things.

Who was he kidding it was both.

“Relax, put your shoulders down..” Claude's hands press gently against his shoulders, fingers tracing down his arms to signal to rise them.

“Ready your bow and imagine your target is ready to come at you.” Ashe follows his instructions with ease and has to take a moment to inhale and exhale as he stares at the wooden dummy.

“And when the time comes, let loose your arrow without hesitation.” And as his fingers move away from the bow the arrow quickly releases and successfully hits the dummy's head. He's not sure why, but the fact that he accomplished such a small trivial thing had somehow boosted his mood.

“I.. I did it!”

Ashe practically beamed towards Claude who actually gave him a pat on the back. He didn't have time to question it, nor did he really want to, but it felt odd that Claude appeared to take pride in a job well done.

Maybe it was just because he felt like a good instructor. Surely that had to be all.

“Alright let's do that one more time, but a little faster.”

*******

Ashe isn't sure how much time had passed exactly, but either way he felt exhausted. Hours of bow practice was at least good for him, for the both of them. Claude really did wear him out, and the guy didn't even break a sweat! Nothing less from a house leader.

“Look at you, I think you're really getting the hang of it.” Gods, did Claude ever stop smiling? He's never seen the stag make any other expression that didn't revolve around anything bad or upsetting.

“Thanks to you! I really owe you for the pointers, and the neat twirl trick you showed me.” It'd be enough to impress his fellow house members at least. He was on the top of his game today!

“Don't sweat it. I don't want to you see you die on the battlefield is all.” Despite the harsh reality of Claude’s words his smile never fades. It's more gentle and if Ashe didn't know any better he'd say the house leader flashed a look of sadness.

“I um, I really appreciate that, sir Claude.” A part of him _wants_ to ask if anything was eating at Claude, but he's learned not to pry. If Claude wanted to speak of it then he had his ear. Perhaps he just seen him as a friend now.

“ _Sir?_ How fancy.” Claude's good humor is back as fast as it had nearly vanished. He even felt comfortable enough to rest an arm behind Ashe or maybe he was just that way with most others. Yeah.

“Um well, you're a house leader _and_ a future leader as well so I..”

Claude simply snorts at the fact, something that feels unfitting yet does to come from someone like him. Had he said something funny..?

“Is _that_ why you spent half the time being so nervous around me? You were acting like I was ready to ram you with my antlers.” Claude grins as if it was the funniest thing he's heard all day. It makes Ashe feel a bit humiliated to get called out like that, but then again it didn't take much to piece that info together.

“I'm just a commoner too..” Ashe mumbles with his shoulders now slightly slumped. He's not embarrassed or ashamed of the title, but it was intimidating to be in an academy filled with mostly nobles.

“And? You think titles mean that much to me? Nearly half of my house has commoners too, but I don't see them that way. Their my friends and allies, I wouldn't care if they all came from a cave. It's the bonds we share that allows us to open our true hearts to one another. Even if we're all misfits I'd protect them all from any dangers. Without hesitation.”

It's so heartfelt, yet the last part is enough to make Ashe shiver. Claude's voice had gone so low he's not sure if he or anyone else has _ever_ heard him speak so dangerously. Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Ashe knows better than to judge and the feeling is mutual. He too, has ones he'd want to protect with all his heart.

“Ashe? Sorry, didn't mean to catch you off guard.” If Claude was sorry he sure didn't look nor sound it.

“No, well kind of. The feeling is mutual, I too want to protect those precious to me. You're a great leader.” Ashe smiles warmly and when Claude looks at him in a way that almost describes fondness he has to look away feeling suddenly sheepish.

“That's what I like to hear!” Claude flashes a smile that could make a heart flutter- not that his did! And it doesn't take him long to get up on his feet with Ashe trailing after the house leader.

“Better get back before we end up missing dinner. Oh, and Ashe?”

Said archer stops in his steps and tilts his head curiously at the house leader.

“Even though we're from different houses you should feel free to stop by. We'd _love_ to have you. I definitely would anyway.” And with his easy-going smile Claude was on his way, leaving Ashe to collect his thoughts and catch up.

Claude certainly was a great leader and a great charmer at that.

**Author's Note:**

> The ship literally no one asked for, but I seen you can recruit other house members and I already love these two and welp 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
